Happy Birthday
by The Ninja Who Wanted To Be A Samurai
Summary: "Happy Birthday, love." he whispered onto the glass. Riku/Sora. One-shot.


Author's Note: I just got this idea when I was reading a story where Riku and Sora were both 18, and I got to thinking about ages in the game and etc… and then I thought, "Wait, they've never ever had a birthday mentioned! I could make a story with a RikuXSora pairing, and maybe it's just crazy enough to work!" So here I am, writing this. I'm not sure if people will like it, or if they'll just flat out hate it, but here it goes anyways. Um, don't kill me if everything isn't accurate, I haven't played KH: COM, so I don't really know an extensive bunch about it. There are spoilers for what happens in Another Side, Another Story (and Deep Dive), and as to whom the man in the cloak is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of its characters.

Happy Birthday

Riku stood atop Memories Skyscraper, awaiting his rival's arrival. Ah, there he was. He walked forward in a laid back manner, as if he knew exactly what was about to happen. Suddenly, he stood in the middle of a swarm of heartless. Riku watched to see what he would do.

_Roxas…_

A Heartless launched at him. He swiftly took out dual Keyblades and slashed at each one that came his way. He easily defeated them each with one blow. The creatures came at him, untiring and uncaring. He twirled and spun, as if he were gliding on water. _He has such grace… _Riku thought.

Suddenly, a Heartless launched itself high in the air above him, and aimed for his demise. He too jumped and met them with his blades. Roxas flipped backwards in the air and landed on the top of the staircase in front of Memory's Skyscraper. A sea of Neo-Shadows stretched out before him. He looked at to the top of the tower.

Riku had a blindfold on, but he could sense the man was looking at him, and he smiled. Roxas shot up, slashing his Keyblades at any Heartless who dared to follow. He ran up the side of the tall tower, not even missing a step. Heartless crawled up after him.

Roxas spun his blades around in a pattern, destroying all of the Heartless who had formed out of the side of the building. He continued up to meet Riku. Riku looked down at the scene, and prepared himself; he smiled slightly.

Roxas threw his Keyblade towards Riku, obliterating any Heartless in its path. Riku leapt off of the roof, and dove towards the man. Riku sensed the Keyblade nearing him, and he quickly caught it. They were moments away from clashing Keyblades. They flew past each other, sharing an intense moment of looking at each other, as if analyzing one another's entire being in that one gaze. Riku soared past the cloaked figure, towards the ground. His opponent turned around and raced back down towards Riku as he fell.

Riku was nearing the ground, and he flipped himself around, preparing to land and face his opponent. He caught a glimpse of…no; it couldn't be…The King? It was; King Mickey was there. Riku landed and was about to ask him why he was there when Roxas landed next to him and slashed at his legs. Riku blocked and jumped away. Mickey looked at him and winked, tossing him the Way to the Dawn before disappearing. Riku caught it effortlessly; it was his Keyblade, after all.

He charged towards Roxas. They engaged in a heated battle. Riku spun and struck. Roxas countered and threw a blow towards his chest. Riku blocked, and landed a blow to Roxas' leg. Roxas crouched and winced in pain. Riku brought his Keyblade crashing down upon Roxas, but the smaller teen raised the Oblivion to block it, and called the Oathkeeper to his other hand.

He reached around Riku's block and cut deeply into his leg. Roxas shoved Riku away and spun into the air. Riku jumped up after him his Keyblade out in front of him, and prepared to strike Roxas. Roxas stopped after a while and turned to Riku. He took the two Keyblades he held and crossed them together, they collided with the Way to the Dawn, and a bright light, that also seethed darkness, erupted from the point at which the Keyblades has collided. Riku covered himself with darkness, but a pain still coursed through his entire body. When he felt the tainted light vanish, he let his shield down. Roxas was unconscious, falling towards the ground below them with his Keyblades still clutched in his hands.

Riku began to fall himself, and he pulled in his arms and legs. He shot towards Roxas and held him in his arms. They fell slower, and they landed softly onto the ground. Riku held up Roxas' head and his Keyblades disappeared. Riku took one hand and held it out in front of himself. A portal of darkness opened, and he and the smaller boy he held in his arms passed through.

_Hold on, Sora. I'm coming… _

_**ooo**_

Riku stepped through the other side of the portal, with Roxas still in his arms. He walked in, and found DiZ right where he said he would be. He was at the computer, typing away, creating the artificial Twilight Town.

"Where should I put him?" Riku asked.

"Over on the table, there. How long will it be until he awakens?"

"I'm not sure. It didn't go exactly as planned." Riku said in a low voice as he set Roxas down lightly.

DiZ stopped typing. "What happened, then?"

Riku explained the occurrence to him. DiZ sighed.

"Of course, how could I be so foolish? The Intervention of the Keyblades, very mysterious, and very dangerous. It's a wonder you even survived… you no doubt used darkness to shield you?"

Riku nodded, and then remembered he was still turned towards the computer.

"Yes."

"I would assume that the only reason Roxas survived is because he was wielding two Keyblades." He began typing again. "You can go."

Riku looked at Roxas and felt a surge of pity for him. _I'm sorry, Roxas. _He thought. _You're just a shadow, what will never be. _

He turned and walked swiftly out of the room. He headed down the hall, and took a left. He arrived in the white room that held a giant glass pod. He walked up to it and ran his fingers across the smooth surface.

"Hi, Sora. Did you miss me?" he asked the pod. He tilted his head back and looked at Sora through the blindfold. The King had given it to him, it's function was both unexplainable and complicated. All that could be said about it was that Riku could see, but in a different way from others. As if his sight was cleansed from the deception that Ansem, who still resided in him, and the darkness he had in his heart would cause him to see.

"I fought Roxas tonight. I feel sorry for him, he'll never exist; he has a sad fate." Riku frowned.

"What am I doing telling you all kinds of sad things?" His frown turned into a cheerful smile immediately. "Do you remember what today is?"

He paused, as if waiting for an answer from the boy.

"It's your birthday, Sora! Your fifteen now. Now you're old like me." Riku laughed. He touched the glass again. He leaned up against it and rested his head against the cool glass. He started to hum the birthday song to himself.

"I even got you a present." He whispered. "I know I would love it if you gave it to me." He released a small, almost on the edge of hysteric laugh.

"Sora, I wish you were here with me now. I need you…" He whispered onto the glass; his breath formed a condensation spot on it. A tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it away harshly.

"I'm making you sad again, aren't I? Well, this is your birthday Sora. Do you want to have your birthday dance with me?" He quietly asked. He closed his eyes and lightly pressed hi fingers against the pod. He imagined that Sora was in his arms; they were spinning and holding each other close. Sora's head was on his shoulder, he couldn't practically feel his warm breath on his neck…

The imaginary dance ended and Riku's eyes slowly parted open.

"That was nice." He said softly to the glass.

Silence.

"Do you want your present now, Sora?" Riku set down the crudely wrapped package in front of the pod. "I hope you like it."

Riku ran his gloved fingers over the smooth surface encasing his sleeping friend. He started to softly sob.

"Sora…" Riku whispered as tears ran their gloomy course down his pale cheeks. "I love you. Do you know that? I've always loved you…"

He sat against the pod and hugged his knees to his chest, crying until no more tears would come. He turned his head slightly, resting his cheek against the cold glass of the pod.

"Happy Birthday, love." he whispered onto the glass. He stood and looked up at Sora. He placed a light kiss onto the glass, and sighed, wiping tears out of his eyes. He walked slowly out of the white room, and went to his room.

Riku didn't notice that Sora's lips curved upward in the slightest smile before he left...

_**ooo **_

"Sora?"

A white light invaded Sora's head.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Sora!" Donald was yelling at him.

"Sora, wake up!" Goofy said.

"Wha-" Sora groggily mumbled. He opened his eyes, and found himself floating in a glass pod. He was confused, but then the pod opened and he descended from his position. He took a huge stretch, and he heard Donald and Goofy giggle. He caught sight of his friends and ran to them, enclosing them in a tight hug. They looked surprised at first, but then laughed as they hopped around in a circle.

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora exclaimed with happiness. Jiminy Cricket appeared on Sora's shoulder. He yawned.

"That was some nap." Jiminy yawned. He hopped off of Sora's shoulder and landed on the ground.

"You mean we were asleep?" Sora questioned.

"I guess we must've been, or else we wouldn't be so drowsy…" Jiminy concluded.

"When do you think we went to sleep?" Goofy asked.

"Uh…"

"Let's see, we defeated Ansem," Sora began.

"Yep." Goofy confirmed.

"Restored peace to the world, found Kairi, and then, oh yeah; we went to look for Riku. I think that's right so far." Sora said.

"Then what?" Donald asked. They all stood in silence as they struggled to remember.

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?" Goofy finally asked. Jiminy pulled out his journal and flipped to the latest page.

"Gee, there's only one sentence. 'Thank Namine.' Hmm…I wonder who that is." Jiminy said.

Everyone looked at each other. They all shook their heads no.

"Some journal that is…" Donald sarcastically commented.

The small cricket looked surprised, but he avoided the argument.

"Well, what do you say we find out where we are?" Jiminy said. They all nodded and took off to look around the room.

Sora searched around the pod. He was curious to know why he was in here. He thought back to when he saw the blonde, spiky-haired kid in his head. He thought back before that and tried to remember something, anything at all. He suddenly smiled. There was one dream he remembered.

It was one with Riku in it, visiting him in his slumber. He had laid a package down, he had cried for Sora. Oh, how Sora wished it was more than a dream… Riku kissing the glass, he could practically feel the heat on his own lips, but he knew it was foolish to dwell on these dreams. _It was so real… _

But Sora couldn't resist the urge to check something. He lifted a panel of the pod up, and gasped at what he saw. It was the same package, the _exact_ package from the dream.

_What if…no…it couldn't be._

He picked up the package.

_Maybe it was left here by someone, maybe this Namine girl._

He crouched down and carefully ripped open the leaves that it was wrapped in. Sora slouched down into a sitting position when he saw what was inside.

"A paupo..." he whispered as he turned the soft yellow fruit around in his hands tenderly. "Riku, you did come…"

He hugged it close to himself as he shed a tear.

"I promise, I'll find you. Someday, somehow, I will." He whispered as looked down at the paupo and put it in his pocket. "I'll come for you, love."

_**ooo**_

_Fin._

_**ooo**_

Author's Note: I was going to write a little fling where they were on the beach at the end and they shared it, but it'll have to go in some other one-shot. I hope you guys liked it, even though it was random, and such. Read and Review, please! EDIT: I still can't decide how to write the second part, so it might be a while until it comes out.


End file.
